Conquer
by TheNeverLandSeeker
Summary: The Ikisatashi brothers have returned. But a fatal peril has befallen upon their home planet AND Eath. Can love truly conquer the bumpy road of fate? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – I know your voice.**

Silvery raindrops dripped from her saturated, golden hair. She huddled deeper into her orange coat and walked on with a heavy heart. She was thinking of the impish, copper haired alien boy who attempted to take the world just five years ago. He was not her enemy but her best friend. She thought of the time when he captured her and imprisoned her underground the stadium. And when he bickered relentlessly with her but she didn't falter with her sweet and warm hearted words of kindness. For some reason-that she couldn't quite figure out-he saved her from being squashed by the collapsing stadium. It was not only pudding he had saved but everyone who came to watch the show. They would have died if he had carried on with his wicked deed under his master's rule. He made that out to be his intention. So _**why**_ her? That simple question had been pondered by her

Ever since…

Since…

He left.

* * *

Pudding was sixteen years old now. You must be remembering the petite, cheeky monkey mew that used to cheerfully go about the café balancing on her red and white ball. Now she was five years older she was becoming more of a woman. Her flaxen hair fell past her shoulders flicking gently at the ends. Her eyes were the most indulgent brown like an innocent puppy dogs. She was much taller and more beautiful rather than cute. However she was still as cheerful and as go-lucky as ever. You would still find her doing acrobatic tricks and still saying 'Na no da' all the while But her old habit of talking in the third person had vanished as she grew older. Despite her cheerful appearance she was darkly consoled with a lingering emptiness. Her father had come back from street fighting in China but he was away again on a _**world**_ street fighting tournament. He was extremely eager to become the best. Her siblings were old enough to get along by themselves; her mother was very much missed every day and taru-taru was gone for what seems like

Forever.

* * *

Pudding trudged into the café. She saw Ichigo mopping up the floor wearing her work uniform; Lettuce was heard in the kitchen talking to keiichiro about a new cake recipe. Or something along those lines.

'Ohayo onni Sama!' Pudding called merrily to Ichigo.

'Ohayo pudding chan' Ichigo smiled back.

'Do you know where Shirogane is? I need to speak to him Na no da!' She asked curiously.

'He's downstairs in the base. Goodness knows what he's up to this time.' Ichigo looked down to the floor and sighed hopelessly as if she was looking at the blonde haired leader.

'Thank you onni Sama!' Pudding thanked her politely.

She rushed to get changed into her orange work uniform and she dashed down stairs eagerly. She wanted to see if there has been any contact from the aliens-which she very much doubted. She was sure Shirogane could find a way to contact them-again, very much doubted. But it was worth a shot. He knew everything to everything. He was, of course, a rich, now graduated, well off man now. And indeed, incredibly intelligent.

Pudding went to the closed door. She heard Shirogane talking to someone on the other side.

'Na no da? Who could be talking to? Everyone's upstairs.' She murmured inquisitively.

She held her ear against the door. How very like her.

'Shirogane, we need help. Fantomu destroyed the mew aqua when we arrived back to our planet to revive it. After abolishing it he then exiled us without any use of technology. We just about survived. Kisshu…'

**Kisshu? **Pudding thought.

'…Fell gravely ill and he got to the point where we thought he wasn't going to make it. However, we got took in by this unknown village and they took care of us. We have stayed there ever since. With no form of contact. And no way of returning. But, our home village found us and brought us back a while ago. This was due to Fantomu not being present. In fact. He's coming to earth right now. After realising the potential and power the mew aqua has he is heading for you guys to make you find it for him so he can have ultimate power. Still holding a grudge and avenging deep blue.'

**That voice. It's deep. But I feel like I know it. . .**

'I see. Well, I must prepare the girls. I see we have another battle for the earth on our hands. We need you as well. Will you alley with us. As they say 'the more the merrier.' Shirogane let out a chuckle.

'Of course. We have already considered this. We will arrive in two days' time. I'm not sure when Fantomu will arrive but I bet it will be pretty soon. But we will be there as quick as the ship can take us.' The voice paused. 'Shirogane?'

'Yes?'

''How is pudding? I miss her badly. Ditto Kisshu to Ichigo and Pai to Lettuce.'

There was a grumbling sound telling the voice to shut up.

'Cool it pai. So, what is she like now?' The voice was hopeful.

'You'll be surprised. Despite her matured appearance she's still the same as she always has been. However, I get the feeling that she's very distressed and lonely despite covering it up with her smile and exuberance. She needs someone there for her when she's alone. Someone like you. She has missed you desperately.'

'She won't have to wait any longer.' The voice was stern with promise.

'Yah! I get to see my Koneko chan!' A lovey dovey and oh so familiar voice shrilled joyously.

'Shirogane, tell her she still owes me my candy drop.' The voice snickered childishly.

Pudding knew who that voice belonged to.

**Taru-Taru.**

**I have returned! Sorry it's been a while. I have started afresh and wanted to edit all my work to a better standard for enjoyment purposes. I'll be posting my other stories back up-after being edited-so you can read them again. So, please review everyone! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-A figure from the Past**

Pudding burst into the room not caring for being rude. She wanted to see Taruto desperately after hearing his sweet voice she had longed to hear.

She barely got a glimpse at him before Shirogane jolted with the spontaneous surprise and ended what seemed to be a video call. Pudding took one long look at the blank screen and dropped to her knees crying. So many mixed emotions were running through her mind. Shirogane rose from his seat and cupped her chin lifting her tear sodden face up level with his. His cerulean blue eyes looked deep into puddings doe ones.

'Taruto's coming. I promise. Don't cry pudding, okay?' He said. His surprisingly sweet words soothed her and subsided her crying,

Pudding nodded and dabbed away her sorrowful tears.

'Thank you Shirogane-san.' She said gratefully.

'That's okay. Now, two days wait isn't long. I'm sure you can hang on till then?'

'I've waited five years. Two days is no big deal.' She giggled.

Then she thought for a moment.

'Shirogane?'

He was headed upstairs to round everyone up to tell them the news. He paused and turned around to face the yellow monkey mew.

'Hm?'

'What is taru-taru like? Is he any different?'

He smiled mysteriously

'I don't want to spoil any surprises. Because you _**WILL**_ be surprised.'

With that he left. Leaving pudding even more anxious. She was already greatly anticipating his arrival.

An hour later, everything was explained.

It had been so long since the last battle. After the aliens left there was a false warning that they had another enemy. Other than that there was nothing.

Pudding was really nervous. Going home that night her head was full of Taruto. She couldn't wait to see his face once again. The face she had yearned to see for a lifetime.

**He might be completely different? I wonder if he will be taller than me?**

She remembered when they were stuck under the stadium and she noticed how Taruto was smaller than pudding. This recollection placed a smile upon the yellow mews face once more.

When she entered the Fong household she simply went up the stairs and collapsed on her bed in a sweet dreamland.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same as any other day off. She saw her siblings off to school and went to her bedroom. She decided to spend the day at the park to clear her head and relax a little. She put on an amber frilly tee and white trousers with her orange coat. She looked so bright and sunny amongst the dull dressed people in the street. She was a beautiful canary amongst a scraggly flock of pigeons. Her hair flowed in the crisp spring breeze. Her russet eyes shone. Boys in the street turned around to take a second glance at this blossoming young beauty. However pudding didn't take any notice. She walked into the park and sat down on the bench in front of the glorious fountain.

**This is where I first met ichigo.**

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She was lost in her own little dream world trying to conjure a more mature Taruto. However, she did not notice she was being watched from the sakura tree just above her head.

'How can Taruto ikasatashi have a chance with her? She's so beautiful in the person. I'm so lucky to have the chance to see her in the flesh. I promise she will be mine.'

The figure grinned. Fanged teeth flashing. It moved closer to the end of the branch covered in pale pink petals. Dark blue hair shifted over its shoulders as he craned lower. Long, pale ears pointed out from its head. The persons blue hair had small plaits secured with white and purple beads that were randomly tied up over sections of their head. Misty cobalt and silver eyes beheld the sight of the young beauty smiling radiantly at the sky with her eyes closed. The figure wore a blue vest covering half of its chest, showing its midriff. It wore black puffy pants and had white arm wraps on both arms. Its showing stomach was toned and muscular. As well as the bulky arms beneath the white cloth.

'Patients, Yuki. You will get your prize shortly enough.' He told himself.

The figure disappeared into a rippling space in the air grinning madly like the Cheshire cat. Pudding a strange noise and looked up to see nothing.

The day was eventually drawing to an end. The amber sun was setting behind the tall popular trees silhouetting in the sunset. As she rose from the park bench her phone rang. The caller I.D showed Shirogane. The flipped the phone up and answered.

'Moshi Moshi Shirogane-san?' Pudding said clutching the phone to her ear.

'Pudding-san we need you to come to the café to help clean up. Lettuce is hopeless when it comes to china plates.' Pudding heard Lettuce squeaking and Ichigo angrily moaning at him on the end of the line. 'And Ichigo is really no help cat-napping all the while. We need you to help right away.' The phone clicked and made a purring noise to show he had hung up without a response to his request.

**That was odd? **She thought staring at her phone.

Pudding made her way to the café. The first star was twinkling on the horizon. This made her think of her mother. An overwhelming sensation on longing shrouded her.

'Mother, I'm nervous about meeting taru-taru one more. I've missed him for so long. If only you were here to comfort me and give me guidance, Na no da.' Pudding regarded at the star dejectedly.

**Pudding, I'm always here with you in your heart. Don't be nervous my beautiful daughter. He will have missed you too my darling.**

Pudding could hear her sweet and kind voice. She put a hand to hear heart and nodded.

'Arigatou, mother.'

Pudding opened the door. Everywhere was completely tidy. No broken plates; no anxious Lettuce squeaking in the corner and no snoozing Ichigo.

**This is weird Na no da? **She thought looking around the room oddly.

Shirogane and Keiichiro walked up the stairs side by side.

'Pudding-chan, could you please come downstairs with us my lady.' Keiichiro bowed before kissing her hand in a gentlemanly manner.

**Are they trying to play a prank on Pudding?**

'Hai, Akasaka-san!' Who could resist Akasaka?

Reluctantly, Pudding pattered slowly down the stairs. Her shoes making dainty tapping noises in her wake. She reached the bottom of the stairs and then

That was then she came face to face with the most handsome person she had ever seen in her life.

He had cropped coppery brown hair with long bangs flicking over his eyes. His eyes were like liquid gold. So indulgent and bewitching. He wore a red jacket with no shirt on; baggy black above knee shorts with red outlining and arm and leg wraps. Two cloths floated about his torso. In between the gap of his jacket was his toned and muscular chest.

He spoke in a lively but deep voice; grinning just as he did five years ago.

'I believe you owe me my candy, Miss Pudding?'

**Chapter two completed. Review!^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

'Taru-taru.'

Her indulgent brown eyes teared up. Shirogane whispered to Akasaka-san in the background-

'Told you she would be surprised! I'm glad they were earlier than expected.'

She stood there completely still. Paralyzed. The person before her was no longer an immature scrawny boy. But a tall, matured, handsome man. So beautiful; so perfect. His eyes were dancing with the light. His arms were spread out ready for her to bolt into him. His smile was dazzling. Behind him, Kisshu was nudging Ichigo-yes Ichigo is single-and she was giggling at pudding. Pai was fondly watching lettuce who was smiling at the two warmly.

'Taru-taru!' Warm, salty tears trickled down puddings perfect face. She swiftly ran over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He slipped his comfortingly around her waist. She sobbed into his shoulder which shortly turned into a puddle. Ichigo; lettuce and keiichiro clapped, Shirogane and Kisshu wolf whistled and Pai chuckled. This was extremely surprising.

'I'm not _EVER_ leaving you again pudding.' Taruto fiercely spoke into her golden locks.

Pudding was happy and sad at the same time. She whispered something to herself so no one could hear. Something that would be forever locked within her heart forever.

**'Thank you for being there for me mother.'**

Taruto gently set her down and kissed her lovingly on the forehead. His left arm still around her waist. He was dazzled by the young blossom who used to be just a childish, funny little monkey not so long ago.

'I've missed you so much taru-taru. I've been lonely without my best _BEST_ friend!' Her eyelashes were stuck together with dewy with tears.

She suddenly perked up.

'Taru-taru, close your eyes!' she whispered in his elfin ear.

Closing them Taruto grinned. Pudding reached into her pocket and grabbed a cherry drop. The exact candy she gave to him 5 years back.

'Say ahhh!' She cooed.

Taruto did so and she popped the candy into his mouth.

'Na no da! I kept my promise tar tar!' She was really happy now.

'Thank you Pudding-chan!'

She nuzzled into his shoulder blissfully sighing.

**I'm really happy now. I feel complete now with Taru-Taru back.**

'So gang, looks like we have got another mystery on our hands.' Shirogane said, miming Fred of Scooby doo. He snapped his fingers and the monitor came on. This showed the dying planet of Cynoph (Pronounced Synofe) it didn't look as bad as it had done many years ago. But it was still nethertheless in need of restoring properly.

'We weren't able to fully restore it. But at least we got rid of some major damage. However Cynoph is still struggling to survive.' Pai spoke in a low-key tone. Obviously aggrieved.

Kisshu and Taruto solemnly nodded. Pained over their precious home being under threat. The monitor suddenly showed an image of a menacing shadowy looking cyniclon. It had piercing blood red eyes, long charcoal grey hair and an evil snicker about his face. He wore a billowing black cape and a black and red body suit similar to Pai's. The demonic looking alien was accompanied by a teenage blue haired muscular cyniclon. He looked around Taruto and Pudding's age. Taruto hissed when his face showed up.

'This is Fantomu and his son Yuki. They are bringing an avengers army to take over Deep Blues place. Fantomu can control people and take over their minds so victims will be like puppets. And Yuki is the second strongest warrior on Cynoph, just under Kisshu. He still holds the crown and glory.' Shirogane spoke ominously.

Kisshu shrugged his shoulders smiling. Proud of being able to hold the title as the strongest warrior. Ichigo gazed at him in awe.

'We have to be prepared. Anytime now he will be here. You guys. . .' Shirogane pointed at Kisshu, Pai and tart. 'We need you to take on a human disguise and work in the café. We have rooms suitable for each of you upstairs. You can make yourself at home. I've marked the doors to which are yours. Your uniforms will be waiting on the bed. I have discussed with Pai. He has pill's that will make you appear human for 24 hours. But you can go back to your normal state anytime you want. That is all for now.'

Shirogane and Keiichiro walked upstairs. Pai and Lettuce were in a deep conversation and Kisshu and Ichigo were having a tickle fight with each other.

'Let's go and find my room pudding.'

Taruto took Puddings hand and lead her up two flights of stairs. There was a hallway with several rooms. They found the door marked with 'Taruto' and entered. The walls were painted red and the bed had red sheets. There was a box sitting on the pillow. It contained of: a white long sleeve shirt, long black trousers, black polished shoes, a black waistcoat and a red tie. There was a shower room connected with the bedroom. In one corner was a computer and along another wall was a small wooden carved wardrobe. Pudding went to look in the wardrobe to find it was filled with Taruto style human clothes. They were mostly red. She found some Pyjamas and brought them to Taruto. It was a black vest and red shorts.

'I've found some pyjamas for you. You must be tired for traveling here!'

'Thank you pudding.' He smiled contently.

He walked into the bathroom to get changed. A few minutes later he emerged with his folded clothes and his hair loose. It was just above his shoulders spiking in every direction. Pudding ruffled his curled spikes lovingly.

'Remember you pigtails taru-taru!'

He grinned. 'I certainly do! I do my hair like this now because the pigtails looked a bit childish.'

It was getting late. The clock chimed 10.

'I must be getting back now. I need to go home taru-taru.'

'Wait, I'm not letting you go out in the dark. Will you stay with me tonight Pudding?' He asked fretfully.

'Of course I will stay with Taru-Taru! I need pyjamas though Na no da?'

'No problem!' Taruto walked to the wardrobe and took out one of his tee-shirts. It was red with a black symbol on it. Pudding went to get changed. When she emerged out Taruto was in bed leaning against the headboard. Pudding went over and slipped under the soft red sheets. He wrapped his arms around her. Pudding wrapped hers around his neck. She kissed his nose and Taruto smiled. His world was complete now that he had pudding back.

The two young lovers slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Smiling happily as they dreamed away the night.


	4. Chapter 4

'Shirogane?'

'Yes Keiichiro?'

'Has the advance upgrade worked yet?' The handsome gentleman asked curiously.

'Ahhh I believe so. Ichigo's and lettuce's weapons have been upgraded to be more critical. Pudding however is different. Her attack is now pudding ring fury. It encases the enemy in her trademark giant pudding but she can manipulate the ground or rocks and the pudding can drain energy little by little. Now she is much older she is much stronger. More of a benefit in the team now. She will be extremely powerful in battle.'

'I see Shirogane. Your father should be very pleased with you. Professor Shirogane and Mrs Shirogane are watching down thinking of how proud they are of you. You have done them good.' Keiichiro bowed slightly.

Shirogane looked up to the ceiling sighing. He turned to Keiichiro and smiled.

'Thanks, I owe it to you.'

Meanwhile, Taruto was snuggling into the still sleeping pudding. She was snuffling adorably in her deep slumber. Her breath was relaxing mixed in with the smooth gentle patter of the rain outside. Her golden waves tickled tarts face. Their bodies fitted together perfectly (SPOONING^_^) their breathing harmonious. Tart closed his eyes and relaxed into pudding.

**I might as well sleep a little longer.**

He soon drifted off to sleep. Moments later a familiar figure teleported into the room. Electric blue hair floating about his shoulders. The sight of Taruto and pudding cuddling together sickened him.

**She's mine Taruto. You should know better.**

He sauntered over the Taruto's side of the bed and grabbed a fist full of his autumn brown hair. Immediately he woke up and roared wincing at the pain.

'Listen tarty, she's mine. Got it? If I catch you laying another finger on Pudding I will have to physically harm you. She is my prize. What makes you think you deserve her? You were responsible for Deep Blues death. And I'm going to make you suffer the consequences.' He hissed into Tarts contorted face.

He threw him to the floor and floated over the Pudding who was stirring. He placed a hand on her arm and moments later withdrew it. In the same place a scar like mark was left there. It was the shape of a Phoenix. Pudding opened her eyes and shrieked. Taruto eyes were blood red and murderous. He summoned up with click clack weapon and went to launch furiously at Yuki. However he caught Puddings eye and winked teleporting away. Taruto fell to the ground punching it. Pudding looked at her arm and gasped. She jumped out of bed and tried to stop Taruto hurting his bloodied knuckles. His eyes were streaming with angry tears over the mark he scarred Pudding with.

'IM GOING TO MURDER HIM!'


	5. Chapter 5

**He's marked her. That scar will stay there. My pudding owns the heart of my rival. Yuki.**

Pudding was shaking his shoulders trying to make him stop.

'Taru-taru! Your scaring Pudding! Stop!' She cried. Her tone made Taruto immediately stop. The door suddenly swung open.

'What's going on Tart? What is the meaning of all this?' Pai shouted.

Pai, Kisshu and Ichigo stood in the doorway. Ichigo's mouth dropped when she saw Taruto crumpled on the floor. Blood trickled off his knuckles and dripped off his bone white skin. Kisshu floated over and took tarts beaten up fist in his hand.

'He needs this disinfected and bandaged up. What happened?' Kisshu's eyes swelled with concern for his younger brother.

'That bastard Yuki ragged my hair and threw me to the floor. He then went over to Pudding and marked her with his symbol. Claiming pudding as his property. He was yelling at me saying Pudding was his prize and if I touched her again he would 'physically harm me'. I went to attack him for even having the audacity to lay a finger on my pudding but he went away like the coward he is.' Taruto was now spitting his words with rage.

Pudding looked to her arm. The phoenix shape was an angry red colour now in contrast with her creamy smooth skin.

'Taru-taru it wasn't your fault. It didn't hurt me but Yuki was still very scary. Thank you for trying to protect me. He has gone now so we are okay, right?' She looked hopefully at Taruto.

He walked over to her and bent down. He traced the phoenix with his long finger

'Pudding, this won't be the last of him. His heart belongs to you. He will keep trying and trying to make you his. He will do everything to get rid of me. But I won't be fought of that easily. I am going to protect you until the day I die. Even if _he _is the one that kills me.' His eyes were cold.

'Taru-taru. . .' She put her hand on the side of his face and smiled warmly.

'You're the only person I would ever be in love with anyway na no da!'

Silently, his eyes trickled. He wrapped his arms tightly and protectively around her.

'Until the day I die, I will love you for eternity Pudding.' His head buried in her shoulder.

Pai and Kisshu looked worriedly at each other. No one noticed Ichigo had left. She that instant returned with a first aid kit-and an anxious looking Shirogane and Keiichiro.

'Explain what happened Taruto?' Keiichiro asked. All the warmth in his eyes disappeared.

Whilst ichigo disinfected his hand and wrapped it up Taruto explained what had happened before.

'They are here. . .'

* * *

'Yuki, why have you so foolishly revealed yourself this soon?' The low exasasparated tone questioned.

'Father, I needed to show who was boss to the runt Ikasitachi. I apologise.' Yuki's head bowed low. Fear ran through him like an electric current.

'NOW IS NOW THE TIME! THEY WILL KNOW WE ARE HERE AND WILL BE PREPARED FOR OUR FIRST ADVANCE!' A booming voice of rage ripped through the air.

Yuki jerked upright.

'Father, I apologise! But I know each of the Ikasitachi's weaknesses. The three girls are their soft spots. If we attack them then that will be a critical move for us. The three girls are extremely powerful and if we attack them first we are able to conquer the measly team and hold them under our power. The world will be ours then.' His voice shook.

The luminous red eyes stared for some time at the fearful boy.

**He is correct. He is learning a lot from me.**

'I see. That is good Yuki. I'm proud of you for obtaining that information under your own will.'

The son bowed. His marine hair hiding his head. An evil grin flashed over his goblin like face.

* * *

Taruto was unable to work in the café for the day due to his bandaged hand. He still wore his uniform but hung back at the kitchen doors. He watched Pudding as she cheerfully took orders and served tea and cakes. She had covered the scar with a white wrap. Concerned customers asked what had happened but she simply told them she had fell on her arm and it was bruised. Taruto clenched his fist but angrily groaned as it was his hurt fist. He went out the back doors to clear his head. The rain had stopped and the air was cold. It pinched at his ears and nose. His hair blew messily about his face. He leaned back against the wall with his arms folded.

**I'm going to kill Yuki when he shows his smug face.**

'Hello tarty, did you like the little token I gave our precious pudding-chan?'

A snake like voice slipped into Taruto's ears. Before he had a chance to open his mouth he blacked out.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chortling like a demonic spirit the person called out for a chimera anima.

'Go chimera fox! Kill Taruto and get pudding!'

The neon orange coloured fox chimera reared up on its hind legs roaring at an unearthly pitch. Showing rows of gleaming yellow teeth. It swiped at the unconscious Taruto throwing him into a tree.

'Gahahahahaha!'

* * *

Pudding lifted her head up hearing the loud roar. Shirogane came running in telling everyone the cafe was closed and they had the leave immediately. He flashed a serious look over the now pale pudding. Ichigo and lettuce rushed in.

'Shirogane-san, what's happening?' Ichigo gasped.

'It looks like, and sounds for that matter, that we have a visitor. Ichigo, lettuce, pudding, transform now! Tokyo mew mew go!'

'Mew mew strawberry...'

'Mew mew lettuce...'

'Mew mew pudding...'

'METOMORPHOSIS!'

Each girl transformed. They all called on their weapons and headed outside.

'Mew pudding. You have the ability to withdraw power using your large puddings and manipulate rocks. Listen to your heart and call out the words.' Shirogane shouted out.

Pudding nodded and ran to the back. Kisshu and Pai had just teleported in. All 5 saviours, 3 mews and 2 aliens, stood in a row, weapons at the ready. The evil chimera anima reared again. Hungrily licking its leathery lips ready to attack. A cackling Yuki floated at its side folding his arms clearly ready to enjoy what was about to take place.

'Taru-Taru?' Pudding glanced around curiously.

She stopped when she saw Taruto bleeding at the bottom of a tree lying defenceless and unconscious.

'Taruto!' Pai followed puddings shocked expression.

Suddenly pudding was at his side dodging a swipe from the fox's clawed paw. Pai teleported over and took Tart in his arms.

'Go and fight mew pudding. I will tend to Taruto.' His stern words somehow reassured her.

'. . . CHECK!' Ichigo called out blasting the cowering anima. It was beginning to weaken.

Pudding went to attack. Her heart called out new words for her.

'Pudding ring FURY!'

A tidal wave of rock and debris was thrown at the anima. It fell to the ground and was encased in a giant pudding.

'Ichigo, pudding attack together!' Lettuce shouted. 'Kisshu when I call you give the final blow!'

'Hai!' He responded.

All three mews called their attacks and hit the pudding. The beast was nearly defeated. It staggered up and was about to frantically escape. Yuki had an exasasparated shocked look on his face. He gawped speechlessly at the scene before him. Obviously his plan wasn't going to be such a great success.

'Now Kisshu!'

'Dragon cross!'

Kisshu positioned his swords into an X shape and a blue billowing light attacked the fox. It blew up into a sparkly light and released a small fox club. It landed on its all fours and ran into the tree's. Yuki retrieved the chimera and teleported away cursing furiously. The team whooped and cheered for the successful victory. Then pudding remembered Taruto. She ran inside with the following team realising what Pudding was running in for. She pounded upstairs. Her heart beating fast. She opened Pai's door to see Taruto still unconscious lying on Pai's bed. He had nothing but boxers on and bandages that where wrapped around his injuries. Puddings eyes grew wide as she staggered slowly over to the bloodied ruin. His breathing was ragged and raspy and he was covered in a thin blanket of sweat. Pai looked down to pudding sensing her concern.

'He will be fine. He should wake up in a couple of hours. You need to tell him what happened.' Pai's muted tone answered her buzzing thought.

'Hai, Arigatou!' She bowed politely.

He walked over to the wide open door. Everyone crammed their heads through the frame looking at pudding and tart. Pai gave them a glare as if to say 'come away and do you job'. They understood this and filed downstairs army style obeying commander pai.

Pudding reached out and placed her cool fingers on his forehead. His breathing seemed to change back to normal.

'Thank goodness for that.'


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several hours now. His calmness subsided and his breath was ragged once more. His bandages were dark with blood stains. Pudding wanted to change them but she didn't know where her required recourses where. So silently she sat waiting patiently for Taruto to awaken. She couldn't help but stare at the partially revealed muscular chest.

**He's so muscly! He looks hot! Na no da!**

She continued to look in awe at his toned body slowly heaving up and down with each breath. A while later he started to stir. His eyes flickering. He sat up wincing and scratched his head in a confused manner.

'Taru-Taru is finally awake!' Pudding clasped her hands together.

He turned to look at pudding. His face puzzled.

Pudding explained what had happened since she heard the chimera anima up until now.

'Yuki. That...' The air was blue with his frustrated curses. 'After you for the second time today!'

'Don't worry tar tar! Pudding sure beat him up na no da!' She punched the air with her fist.

At this point Taruto couldn't help but smile

**That's my pudding.**

* * *

'Yuki, you have let me down my son.'

Yuki was on his knees with his head bent low.

'I apologise father. My common chimera anima was much too weak. They are much stronger. Especially pudding. I need to create something more powerful.'

His all-powerful father sighed.

'If you keep on failing my I will have to take action my own way. And it will be very ugly. And I shall have to force myself to kill pudding. Now, you wouldn't like that would you now?' His sharp words stung.

Yuk I flashed a death glare. His eyes dangerous but his face bright red from embarrassment.

'You wouldn't...' He murmured.

'Believe me. I would.' Phantomu's voice muttered seriously. 'Do not fail me Yuki.'

Furiously Yuki teleported away to his room. It was painted dark blue and a sky blue chandelier hung from the ceiling. One wall was an enormous bookcase holding thousands of books. Another wall held a highly advanced looking alien type computer. In the centre of all this was a solitary wooden bed with blue sheets. Upon the pillow was a plushie teddy of pudding. He looked at it and sighed sadly. He laid face down hugging the teddy close to him.

**Mother, I miss you. Please tell me what I should do. I'm forced to do anything father tells me to do. And I'm in love with pudding. I'm torn to pick which side to be on. I want what was best for Cynoph but I'm terrified to tell father as he will kill me. If you we're still with us surely everything wouldn't be as it is. When I was a child me and Taruto were best friends. But he owns the girl of my dreams. This angers me so. Me and Taruto had a fight long ago over pudding when he came back to tell the cyniclons that they had the power to revive the earth. He brought back images and merchandise that were of the famous Tokyo mew mew and I instantly fell in love with Pudding. But Taruto had her first. My father was in grief and disbelief over Deep blue. He refused to believe that Deep blue only wanted the earth for his own selfish needs. He believes Deep blue was on his side. Some cyniclons believed in this to. As Deep blue's right hand man he exiled Pai, Kisshu and Tart hoping that they would die for being a cause for Deep blue's death. He destroyed the precious mew aqua after Kisshu, Pai and tart was beginning to restore the planet. A couple of years later he come to realise that it had potential power to make him stronger. With the will of his power hunger he spent a long time assembling a plan to retrieve the mew aqua on earth and also fulfil deep blue's actual intention to take over the earth. He brought me along to help him after I trained many years as a warrior. However I was with Kish, Pai and my childhood friend tart all along. Mother, I do miss him. But I'm deeply in love with pudding. How am I going to cope forcing myself to harm the team and help my father when that is not my intention. Please hear my plea mother. I need you.**

Yuki sobbed into his pillow still cradling his Pudding plushie tenderly.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was in the faraway horizon making the sky a canvas of soft pastel colours. Baby pink, soft amber, pale blue and purple. The full moon was faint and high above the wispy clouds. It danced with the twinkling stars. Below on the ground, two sets of footsteps pattered along the side walk in union. Two shadows linked together and bounced along the road. Hands clasped each other. Eyes gazed in a haze of love and affection. One blonde one brown. One red one yellow. Paired as one. He led her up to her front door and bowed low kissing her soft hand. She curtseyed back playfully. They were in sweet unbreakable love and bond so powerful that no one can oppose. With one last glance their eyes locked for several breath taking moments. Savouring each and every second like their last. She walked in and closed the door. Immediately rushing upstairs and swinging the window wide. Her hair waved in the breeze. And the moon bounced of her honey brown eyes. He turned to see the beauty of the night. He waved one last time before running and teleporting away. She sighed softly and looked up to the galaxy above. Constellations shone in swirling patterns. Each holding a story. She closed the window and walked away to draw a hot relaxing bath. Outside and unnoticed yet, a silhouetted figure stood boldly against the moon. Hair wafting about the slumped shoulders. A solitary tear dropped to the floor. His best friend and his love gone on with their lives while he wallowed in self-pity and unhappiness. He hadn't felt joy for a while now. He needed to speak to pudding AND Taruto. But now wasn't the time. He looked up to the full moon. He saw his mother's face smiling at him hopefully. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

'Heh, I must go now.'

Several days had passed now with no sign of Yuki or any form of chimera anima. Nothing had been seen of the dreaded Fantomu. Ichigo and Kish were becoming extremely close with each other. They were like siblings at this point. Lettuce and Pai spend days at a time talking about anything and everything. Pai's face always softened up when he was speaking to the porpoise mew. Her confidence with boys was growing now. And pudding and tart? Well . . .

'NA NO DA!'

Pudding whooped rushing in different rooms. Taruto was hot on her tail with an enormous fluffy pillow chasing her.

'You don't win a pillow fight that easily!'

So to say the least pudding and Taruto are getting along not only like a couple but like a pair of nine year old kids again.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Yuki and pudding are not related to each other. And their mothers are not sisters.)**

**Two identical beauties stood side by side. One with purple hair with two plait rings and one with billowing ultra-marine hair. Both appearance and smiles very comparable. But ears not alike. One human one elfin. The purple haired one held a hand out to her daughter. The blue haired one to Yuki. All four stood in an endless meadow of lilies and luscious green grass. The sky was an iridescent blue holding peaceful white clouds.**

'**Mother? Yuki?' Puddings voice a gateway of curiosity.**

**Both women smiled wordlessly. Yuki looked up to the blue haired woman's face.**

'**Mother?'**

'**Pudding, we have come to you **_**and **_**Yuki to tell you something' Mrs Fong spoke. Her voice matching to a sweet sounding bell.**

'**Pudding, I'm Yukis mother, tamashi unmei, we both need to tell you a message each and both.' Her voice was equally soothing.**

'**Please, stop betraying your own self Yuki. Only true mind and heart is pure. Caressing it in shadow than light is not right. To speak one's mind is a true blessing and may change a million. Truth is dominant over lie. Always remember to be you and not any other.' She smiled sweetly. Yuki nodded understandably.**

'**Pudding, to see the light through shadow is a gift. Cherish what you have and use it. All people have wellbeing within. But evil can overcome that. Needless to say the pure will break the barrier someday. You just have to have motivation and believe in them and yourself to do that.'**

**Both women looked at each other. They were slightly fading away.**

**In union both spoke. 'Supplementary is superior. Good masters evil no matter what. To connect in harmony shall truly CONQUER all.'**

**With that the two mothers walked off hand in hand to the sinking sun beyond the endless horizon. Then they completely disappeared altogether.**

Pudding was feeling funny that night. Yuki had entered her mind. Strangely. The dream could not escape her mind.

'What if he is not as he seems? Tamashi said for Yuki to speak his own mind? What could this mean? 'She thought aloud.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. Her head started hurting with all of her contemplating thoughts.

'But he has been so evil!'

Rolling up her sleeve she looked at the phoenix mark. It was like a scar now. No longer red but a darker shade than flesh.

'But then again, the same goes for tart. And pai and Kisshu for that matter. It's only when we got to know them they seemed to be friendlier to us. My mother said in my dream I have the gift to oversee the shadow and look at the light. Maybe the dream DOES have some meaning. But what did the last part _mean_?'

Silently she slipped upstairs and got ready for bed. As she came out of the wash room she saw someone sitting on the windowsill looking into the pitch black night sky. Blue hair crawling down to his shoulders. His back arched to get a clear view of the stars.

'Yuki!'

He turned around and wanly smiled.

'Hello pudding-chan, how are you feeling?'

'Why are you here?!' She completely avoided his polite question.

'I came here to talk to you miss pudding.' He stood up and bowed with a flourish.

'And what might that be about Yuki?' She spat. Her fists balled up and her face angrily snarling at him.

Gracefully he strided over to her and held her chin. His face dangerously close to hers.

'Me.' His cool breath fell across her face.

Inaudibly she watched as he sat on her bed and patted the space beside him. She walked over and sat there with her body turned toward the blue haired alien.

'You see, I'm not who you think I am. I'm forced to harm you and your team of mews. My father has trained me for this. But it's not me. Regretfully I attack you guys and it kills me to see anyone get hurt.' He bit his lip nervously. 'Taruto… her was my best friend. But we had a fight over…' He paused thinking for a moment. '…Something. **SO** we became bitter enemies. I want to be friends again but I'm afraid of my father. For he will most likely banish me or ever slaughter me for defying him. Pudding, you need to keep quiet or my father will find out my true feelings. He is for deep blue and I am against. Please forgive all the grief and havoc I have caused.'

He bowed his head low in fear of her seeing his eyes well up with emotional tears.

'I understands!' She spoke into the silence.

He looked up through his thick lashes and blue bangs to see her face full of worry and concern.

'The dream…' She cut off.

**Is she talking about the message from our mothers?** He thought.

'My mother and your mother spoke to us…'

'I know what you mean pudding! I had a dream last night about that very thing!' He felt eerie to have shared the dream with pudding.

'They each gave us a message, for me, pudding has a gift to see through the evil and see the good and for you to speak your own heart Na no da! Then they said 'To connect in harmony shall truly conquer all'!'

'That's right pudding. The message means something then?'

They both thought for a moment.

'Could it mean we make friends and try to destroy the wrong?' He curiously deliberated aloud.

'Pudding thinks that's just it Na no da!'

'So does this mean we are friends?' Yuki asked nervously biting his bottom lip.

'Hai! Yu-Yu is my friend Na no da!' Pudding hugged him tightly in an affectionate manner. She then yawned and curled up in a ball on her bed.

'I'm really tired Yuki, goodnight.'

Within seconds pudding was snuffling deep in sleep. She looked really cute all huddled up still with a smile on her peachy lips.

'Goodnight pudding.' Yuki gently murmured

But without leaving, Yuki sat there watching her every breath. For hours he watched her without moving a muscle. Until the morning sun rose.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki had disappeared before pudding woke up. The golden sun pooled over her face. It made her skin tingly and warm. Doe brown eyes opened to the brightly lit room. Slowly, memories of last night seeped into her brain.

'Pudding must tell everyone Na no da!'

Pudding got dressed quickly into a white tee-shirt and yellow shorts. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were bright. She slipped on white converse and bolted to the café not stopping for breath. She burst through the café doors and ran to Shirogane.

'Onee-chan, you need to get everyone down to the basement. Pudding has to tell everyone something Na no da!'

'Okay pudding, but it best be good. Not another one of your circus tricks I hope!' He shook his head fondly and headed out the kitchens double doors. His sashaying walk was equal to male models. (Sorry readers, but Shirogane be DAMN HAWT! *chibi fangirls*)

Pudding then felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. A cool breath glided down her neck. A soft kiss planted her cheek.

'Thank you Pudding. I will be back shortly after your boyfriend has had his rant.' The voice snickered.

She felt his arms loosen and then disappear.

'Yuki!' She mumbled to herself.

**Na no da! That was weird! And where's Taru-taru?**

Akasaka-san gracefully walked into the kitchen

'Come with me Miss Pudding. Everyone is waiting for you presence downstairs. I just had to wake Taruto up. He must have slept late.' He bowed chuckling warmly. The aliens were certainly warming up to him.

'Hai onni-chan!'

Both of them went downstairs. All of her co-workers-and best friends: Shirogane, keiichiro, Kish, pai, taru-taru, ichigo and lettuce- stood in a row wearing their work uniforms but Taruto was sitting down in mid-air. He was yawning and scratching his bed head, still wearing his red dinosaur vest and black shorts. He spotted pudding and flew over to her knocking her down to the floor.

'Good-morning sunshine!' Taruto said. Planting a kiss on her forehead.

'Good morning taru-taru!' she said.

'Hey you two! You've got time for that later okay? So tell us what you wanted to say pudding' said Shirogane.

'Na no da! Yuki, he came and spoke to me last night. He says he's not bad. He's with us not against us. His dad is making him attack us!'

Everyone goggled and the young monkey mew. Taruto let go of pudding and clenched his fist. His eyebrows furrowed and a lid twitched.

'PUDDING! HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE A CREEP LIKE HIM! DIDN'T YOU FORGET HE MARKED YOU! THE DOUBLE CROSSING CREEP HASN'T GOT THE LAST OF ME! FOR HURTING YOU HE IS GOING TO SUFFER! HE CANT CRAWL BACK WITH HIS TAIL BETWEEN HIS LEGS! NO WAY!' He screamed at her.

This terrified her. It scared her soul. This was the most horrific and violent thing she had ever seen. Her Taruto was shouting at her. She had completely forgotten about the phoenix mark. Her doe eyes welled with tears.

'I'm going to find the creep immediately!' He spat.

Taruto teleported off before anyone could even blink.

'Pai, I have to go after him!' Kisshu angrily said.

Pai nodded solemnly and without further ado Kisshu teleported in search of the young and reckless boy. Momentarily, Ichigo was cradling pudding who was making a pool on the cat mews shoulder. Ichigo's hot red, strawberry scented hair tickled puddings ear. Everyone came over to rub her back and sooth her.

'He didn't mean to shout at you pudding. He's like that and always has been. So easily angered. Kisshu will get him back and he will apologise to you.' Pai tried to cheer her up. It only relieved her by a fraction.

'But Taru-taru was so scary Wuah…' she continued to weep.

'Was that all you wanted to say pudding-chan.' Said Ichigo.

'Well, there was this dream. Yuki said he had the same dream as me…' Pudding explained the unusual happening that occurred last night.

Pai, in particular was listening with intent.

'This must of definitely have been a message from your mother. Science, however, cannot explain this but still.'

'Pudding and Yuki believe that too onni-chan pai!' All of puddings snuffles subsided. 'Just before Akasaka-san came to get me Yuki said he would come back later. Maybe we could all speak to him then? Na no da.'

'Yes, we need to discuss this properly. We have a better possibility of beating this Fantomu if we have the help from his actual son.' Said Akasaka-san.

'Hai, in the meanwhile let's get to work everyone! Today is just another day at café mew mew!'

'HAI!' cheered everyone including the now cheerful pudding.

* * *

'Father, I have a greater chimera anima to destroy those little aliens and mews for once and for all.'

Yuki ducked behind his hair to hid the fear and regret in his eyes.

'Good my son. I'm glad you have forgotten about the yellow mew no-.' Fantomu was cut off all of a sudden.

Taruto had teleported into the room just in front of Yuki. His eyes turned hard and demonic. He punched Yuki right in the face making him reel back. His nose leaked blood that dripped to the floor. Kisshu then teleported in hot on Taruto's tail. He grabbed Taruto's flailing fists and crossed them behind his back so that he could do nothing but squirm.

'What the hell!' Fantomu rose from his throne. He glowered murderously at the scene before him.

Kisshu and Taruto snapped back into reality. There above them was the superior master of all Cynoph. Fantomu. Their hearts stopped and their blood ran cold. Yuki climbed up from the floor clutching his broken nose. Through fear and pain he teleported away to god know where.

Now it was just: Kisshu, Taruto and Fantomu.

'Guards, seize those bastard traitors!' Fantomu screeched pointing a finger at them. Blue electricity crackled and fizzed at the end of his tips.

Kisshu squeezed Taruto's wrist. He was furious and scared at the same time; as was the alien boy who was now full of regret. All senses had come back and were now at the climax.

'Taruto, if we live, remind me to kill you.'


	11. Chapter 11

Pudding had been wiping the same table for ten minutes now. Her head was clouded with worry over Taruto and her Onni-chan Kisshu. She so badly wanted to see Taruto's smile again. Lettuce passed by her trying to hold some plates without dropping them. Yep, still the same clumsy lettuce as ever. She patted her golden locks with a friendly smile to reassure her. Pudding feebly giggled at her. She looked over to Ichigo who was gnawing at her nails anxiously. She knew exactly what Ichigo was feeling. A lingering worry. Pudding then saw Akasaka-san rush downstairs to the basement with a complete look of worry. Several moments later he called for the café to close early. All the customers ate their delicate pastries and sipped their tea quickly before filing out after paying and tipping lettuce that was at the till.

'Pudding, grab a first aid kit and come down with everyone as quickly as possible.' Akasaka-san said.

'Hai!' She replied.

**What's going on Na no da?**

She grabbed the green box from the cupboard in the kitchen and dashed back into the main café area.

'Onii-sama's we need to go downstairs, it sounds like something's happened Na no da.' She called to Ichigo and Lettuce. Ichigo snapped back into reality and followed lettuce and pudding down to the basement.

What they saw was clearly unexpected. They saw Yuki leaning back in the black computer chair holding a bloody handkerchief to his nose. Ryou was standing beside him and Akasaka-san was standing up rapidly typing on the computer.

'Yu-yu!' Said pudding galloping over to the marine haired cyniclon.

His beautiful aqua eyes opened weakly to meet the doe-brown ones of puddings. His hand reached out and took hers. He couldn't speak but his eyes told her everything. Something bad had happened.

'Yuki cannot speak properly. It looks like he's broken his nose. But before he teleported in and fell to the floor gasping for breath. He had clearly been stunned and was in great pain. He managed to tell us that Taruto and Kisshu have been captured and that Fantomu is holding them hostage.' Shirogane, said mournfully.

The three mews gasped. Especially Ichigo and pudding.

'No! We need to save tar-tar Na no da!' Shouted pudding. She brimmed with fresh tears. But they were not tears of sadness. They were of determination and anger.

'We are coming up with a plan to get them back. And I'm guessing Yuki will help us. Right Yuki?' Said Akasaka-san turning around from the computer screen to face the groaning alien boy.

Without leaving puddings eyes he nodded.

'So everyone here's the plan…' Said Shirogane

(Scene change)

'So we must teleport into the throne room when Fantomu is vulnerable and alone. That is where they will be. It will be likely that they are still alive and well but not for long.' Yuki quietly muffled. The plaster on his nose made him speak slightly funny.

'Hai Yuki! Everyone whispered back.

'Humans, grab hold of either Pai or me and we will teleport above the hollow roof above the throne room.' Said Yuki.

Lettuce and Ichigo took the shoulders of pai. This made lettuce blush a tomato red. And Pudding grabbed Yuki's arm. He bared a fanged grin before swooping into a rippling space in the air. Everything became lightweight and dizzy for a moment before they all landed quietly into a dark area that must have been the roof.

'Yuki Na-'Pudding started to say before he put a hand to her mouth. Everyone made a shushing motion and she soon quietened down. Everything was eerily silent apart from the occasional creep when someone shifted. Below they could vaguely make out a snake like voice sneering at something, or someone.

'Bah! Why aren't they here already?' Fantomu hissed venomously.

'They will be here don't you worry! They will kick your slimy butt!' Spat an adolescent boy voice that only belonged to one person, Taruto.

Pudding squeaked on hearing his voice. This slightly crushed Yuki but he decided to brush it off.

'Guards, you are dismissed. You can go to your dorms for the evening. I will be retiring shortly.' Said Fantomu.

'A 'right boss! As your majesty wishes.' Two guards chorused simultaneously before plodding with heavy boots and shutting the door.

'Let's go now!' Yuki whispered.

With another senseless wave rushing over them they landed lightly in the throne room. They saw the almighty Fantomu look up sharply from restlessly pacing back and forth.

'Taruto!' Pudding cried out to the young alien boy who alongside his brother was tied up to the wall with many bruises and cuts all over them. It looked like they had been through some serious beatings.

She ran over to him with tears falling from her eyes.

'Pudding don't come closer!' He cried out despairingly.

But before anyone had time to blink the yellow monkey mew was thrown back by a crackling blue bolt of electricity. She was thrown into the wall which made her let out a heart wrenching cry of pain. She fell heavily to the ground curling up in a ball. At the least she must have broken a rib. It could be worse…

Everyone turned around with gaping mouths at Fantomu who still had his hand outstretched in front of him. The blue lightening came from him.

'As if I am giving up my hostages that easily without a fight!' He cackled mockingly at the team.

He suddenly stared coldly at his only son, Yuki. Everyone's blood ran cold.

'And you are none other than a traitor! You are going to pay for this!' He screamed.

Fantomu swooped around to face the two squirming hostages. Taruto was absolutely inconsolable. He kept screeching puddings name desperate to run over to her. His buttery golden eyes overflowed with angry tears. Then, Taruto became silence and went utterly still. So did Kisshu. They were telepathically untied and they floated to the ground. Their eye colours suddenly changed from molten gold to a cold, hard, glossy midnight black.

'Dragon swords!'

'Click clacks!'

Both unfeeling aliens called out their weapons and stood in a battle pose. Awaiting their command.

'Go my puppets! KILL THEM ALL!'


	12. Chapter 12

Yuki blindly watched the horrific scene before him. He knew that his father would turn Taruto against Pudding no matter what the after effect would be. Taruto flew over to pudding twirling his click clacks deviously. His black eyes incandescent and unloving. Pudding feebly raised her head off of the floor. Bruises darkening her face. Tears fell from her doleful yes.

'Please Taru-Taru...please let me see your smile!' She rasped out before coughing up a dark liquid. Blood.

He mutely raised his weapon up and brought it down with a flash.

Yuki went completely blank. In his mind he flashed back to when he disappeared for several days. (Chapter eight)

He watched them every day together. Never apart. Never alone. Taruto had everything Yuki could only wish for. Pudding.

(Listen to 'that should be me' by Justin Bieber)

**Everybody's laughing in my mind**

**Rumours spreadin' 'bout this other guy **

**Do you do what you did when you did with me?**

**Does he love you the way I can?**

**Did you forget all the plans that you made with me**

**Cause baby I didn't**

**That should be me holding your hand**

**That should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me this is so sad**

**That should be me that should be me**

**That should be me feeling your kiss**

**That should be me buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong**

**I can't go on**

**'Til you believe that**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**You said you needed a little time for my mistakes**

**It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced**

**Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?**

**What you doin' to me**

**You're taking him where we used to go**

**Now if you're tryin' to break my heart**

**It's working cause you know that**

**That should be me holding your hand**

**That should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me this is so sad**

**That should be me that should be me**

**That should be me feeling your kiss**

**That should be me buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong**

**I can't go on**

**'Till you believe**

**That should be me**

**I need to know should I fight for love**

**Or disarm**

**It's getting harder to shield**

**It's breaking my heart**

**Ooooh, ohhh**

**That should be me holding your hand**

**That should be me making you laugh**

**That should be me this is so sad**

**That should be me that should be me**

**That should be me feeling your kiss**

**That should be me buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong**

**I can't go on**

**'Till you believe**

**That that should be me (Holding your hand)**

**That should be me**

**(The one making you laugh) (Oh baby oh)**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**(Buying you flowers)**

**That should be me**

**(Talking for hours oh)**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**Never should've let you go, I never should've let you go**

**That should be me, I never should've let you go**

**That should be me**

**That should be me with pudding. She doesn't deserve this. I have to fight him. Just as long as Pudding is safe. **He thought.

His ultra-marine eyes flashed open. He was determined to keep pudding alive. Before Taruto could strike Yuki darted in front of Pudding and took the blow. It hit him in the chest sending him flying into the wall. He landed with a grunt next to pudding. He wheezed desperately for precious breath. Everyone was battling Kisshu who was twice as strong as Taruto.

Yuki didn't understand anything at all. Nothing seemed to make sense any more. Why could his father do this without feeling any pain or emotion? everything was wrong. So wrong.

Taruto was about to hit again when Yuki brought out his weapon, a cerulean flame fan. He pointed it in the direction of Tart sending out a billowing aqua-blue flame that hit Tart full in the face. He fell to the ground screaming with no sound. It was a creepy and eerie sight to behold sore eyes upon

'You really are a traitor aren't you Yuki?' Fantomu disgustedly asked silencing the whole room. With a swipe of his hand the two puppets stopped.

'Father, this shouldn't be like this! Your hurting people who don't deserve pain. I have lived under your rule for so long. I'm with Tokyo mew mew defending the earth! I will not listen to you any longer!' He screamed at his father.

'I see. Then I shall make you suffer painfully. Inside and out...'

He pointed in the direction of pudding lifting her up telepathically. She rose high in the air. Her front was covered with spatters of blood and her head lolled. With a snap of his fingers her eyes turned black. The sparkling chocolate brown completely disappearing. Pudding was placed upright on the floor. Then she zombily walked over to Yuki. She would her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. It was a passionate tongue Kiss that made Yuki burst into sparks inside. Irresistibly he closed his eyes and kissed back despite her being under a cruel spell.

'Now wakey wakey Taruto!' The ghostly voice screeched joyously from behind.

Everyone but Yuki and pudding watched in disbelief as Taruto and Kisshu were released from the spell. Taruto shook his head snapped his eyes open in complete shock.

'What the fuck is happening!' He screamed.

'Taruto it's not like that! It was Fantomu!' Ichigo shakily shouted at him. She had caught kisshu who had momentarily staggered in to her arms. Shirogane had transformed back from his can form. Lettuce and Pai held each other protectively.

'She's right Taruto!' Lettuce said.

Taruto took no blind notice. With all his power he ran into Yuki knocking the two of them over with a harsh thump. Then Taruto started punching him in the face. Blood covered his knuckles as he pounded them unforgivably over his body. Pai let go off lettuce and ran over to him to withdraw him. But instead he got punched in the arm which made him recoil. Fantomu just cackled wickedly in the background enjoying the 'glorious' sigh before him.

'TARUTO!' Pai barked at him grabbing a hold of his arms and pinning them behind his back.

Taruto continued to shout and aim harsh kicks at him. Yuki had turned onto his stomach clutching himself as he screamed out in unmerciful agony. His face became red and then his head collapsed to the floor.

'That should do it.' His father muttered before teleporting away.

Pudding mumbled before raising her battered face from the floor. Her eyes were no longer a chatoyant black colour but they were a dazzling chestnut brown again. She swivelled her head over to look at Yuki before letting out a strangled scream of complete pain.


	13. Chapter 13

(Play next 2 you but Chris brown featuring Justin Bieber-Taruto is Chris and Yuki is Justin)

_Taruto_  
you've got that smile,  
that only heaven can make.  
I pray to God every day,  
That you keep that smile.

_Yuki_  
Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'd give my life up for you,  
'Cause you are my dream.

_Yuki&Taruto_  
And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.

_Taruto_  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
If you had my child (little lady)  
You would make my life complete (little lady)  
Just to have your eyes on a little me.

Yuki

(That'd be mine forever

_Taruto&Yuki_  
And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely  
Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now

_Yuki&Taruto_  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

_Taruto_  
We're made for one another  
Me and you

Yuki

And I have no fear

Taruto&Yuki  
I know we'll make it through

Taruto  
One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you

Yuki

Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh

Taruto  
One day when the sky is falling,

Yuki

(when the sky is falling)

Taruto  
I'll be standing right next to you,

Yuki

(falling ohhh)

Taruto

Right next to you.

Yuki

(right next to you woah)

Taruto

Nothing will ever come between us,

Yuki

(nothing will ever come between us)

Taruto

I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.

Yuki

(Right next to you)

Taruto&Yuki

Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls down  
Oh baby  
I'll be there  
I'll be there

Taruto&Yuki  
You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,

Taruto&Yuki

To keep you forever.

'Taru-Taru, what's going on? What's happened to Yuki?!' He choked sobs shook her whole bleeding body. She stared into the eyes of her lover unforgivably.

'Pudding…' Taruto stopped frantically lashing out and became like jelly. He fell to the floor with his head ducked down. 'It was me.'

'Taruto.' She bawled out. That was the first time she had actually used his proper name instead on his nick-name.

She weakly slid over to Yuki and held his hand. His breathing had completely stopped. He was as still as a hard marble statue.

'Why Taruto WHY! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!'

Everyone watched Pudding as she screeched agonizingly at the young cyniclon who cowered weakly on the floor. His balled, bone white fists had traces of fresh blood glistening on them. He was full of regret for hurting Yuki. His best friend. And now there was nothing that he could do to take back his actions,

Pai went over to Yuki and crouched down and put a hand on his chest.

'He's not dead but I'm afraid I'll have to examine him and see what's going to happen with him. We need to go back. Pudding you need to be treated as well.'

Taruto lifted his heavy head up. He had made his mind. For this he would leave. Leave everyone. They didn't need a killer like him. He knew what was going to happen to Yuki. He wouldn't be forgiven. The hits were too hard and he was so weak. His blood was draining and it was draining fast. Unlike pudding who was slowly bleeding but could be treated. He was going to escape forever.

'Everyone, I thank you for all what you have done for me. It's been great being with all of you. And Pudding. Pudding I couldn't have wished for anyone better. I found my soul mate. But I have to let go now. You don't deserve…a killer like me. I guess this is goodbye…' He smiled through the pain that ached his breaking heart. Then teleported. He was gone without anyone having the time to object.

'TARUTO!'

(Several days later)

Pudding was on the roof of café mew mew gazing forlornly into the stars. No one had seen Taruto since that fateful day he said his goodbye. Yuki's condition was unstable. Pai was unsure when he was going to be fit again. So many downfalls had caused Pudding to go into a deed depression. She wouldn't talk to anyone even though they tried to cheer her up. It broke her heart every time she saw lettuce and pai or ichigo and Kisshu. Watching the stars put her at ease when everything became too much for her.

One star reminded her painfully of Taruto. It was a large glittery star that shimmered all the colours of the rainbow. When they had been for a stargazing date they had named that star theirs.

The burning memory of him was crushing her from the inside out.

What she had recently started to notice-was was unusual-is that the Phoenix scar was slowly fading away. Now that was creepy.

**Pudding thought scars were a lifelong thing Na no da?** She thought to herself with a lonely and confused sigh.

'PUDDING...AHHHH'


	14. Chapter 14

'That scream...' She muttered.

She abruptly stood up and bolted to the floor below. Cries and strangles screams projected from Yuki's room. She twisted the handle with a shaking hand and burst in. She saw Shirogane and Akasaka-san at the side of the bed digging through medical equipment; she saw Yuki writhing on the bed screaming in pain.

'Yu-yu!' She ran to his side and took his hand in hers.

'Hurry Shirogane he needs air! We need pai or kisshu here!' Akasaka-san urgently spoke to Shirogane.

'I'll find pai or kisshu!' Pudding said before running out the door calling for both of their names. Pai flew around the corner with a book in his hand. He had obviously been deep in a reading session and had been disturbed by puddings anxious pleas for help.

'Pudding what is it?' He asked the panting monkey mew.

'It's yuki! Shirogane and Akasaka-san need you Na no da!' She managed to gasp out.

Without a word pai grabbed pudding and teleported to Yuki's room. The screams seemed to never end.

'Pai, can you heal Yuki quick? Taruto had broken his rib and the bone has punctured his lung. He hasn't got long left, please help pai!' Akasaka-san told him in gabble.

'Yes.' Said pai.

He placed a hand on Yuki's chest and it glowed a pale lilac colour. Almost immediatley his breathing eased out to normal and he relaxed. The sweat clung to his form like a blanket and his face was a mask of redness.

'Thank you pai na no da!' Pudding hugged him gratefully.

'Thank you pai.' The pair of the leaders bowed down to him.

'You're welcome.' Pai said before teleporting out.

'Pudding...' Yuki called over to her with a hand out.

Warily she went over and took it. She looked deeply into his cerulean blue eyes fondly. His gaze made her heart skip a beat. Why was this happening to her? Surely she still loved Taruto...

'Thank you pudding, for saving my life.' He kissed her hand gratefully.

'Y y your welcome Yu-yu! Na no da!' She stuttered out.

'We will leave you two alone for a bit. Watch Yuki, he needs to rest.' Informed Shirogane.

'Hai! Thank you.' Both Pudding and Yuki chorused.

They left the room leaving the two teenagers to themselves. At that point, the unnoticed figure that had fallen across the window disappeared with a grunt of disapproval. The shadow had watched the entire massacre of Yuki on the brink of death excitedly but grew angry when Pai had healed him. It vanished with vanished with a flurry of red clothing and brown hair disgruntledly.

**That baka deserved to die. He soon will. So will pudding the cheater! They all will die sooner or later.**

He thought to himself traveling back to their master. Fantomu.


	15. Chapter 15

(Play Akogare no Aoyama-Kun)

**Taruto's pov**

I sat on the cliff top with the wind blowing in my hair. It had been cut short into a cropped hairstyle but my bangs had remained the same. I wore different clothes too. A ripped black vest top with long, red, pants with black outlining like Pai's. I wanted to be different than my own murderous self.

I miss pudding though. She had not once escaped my mind ever since the scaring moment I left her. The memory of her peaky, sodden face haunted my mind. There was one other person I missed too. Yuki.

(Flashback)

We ran through the crowds dodging hunched up people. Our arms were spread out in mock flight. We were pretending we were flying through space to different galaxies.

'Yuki, look here's some asteroids let's dodge them!'

A four year old Taruto called to his best friend pointing to an empty space.

'Neowwwwww' The small, blue haired child shouted pretending to swoop through the stars.

We both accidentally bumped into my brother and adopted brother Pai and kisshu. Pai was 14 years old; he had longish opal hair and cheerful, charcoal black eyes that sparkled happily when he smiled and kisshu was 10; he had short, forest green hair and babyish, golden eyes. They both turned around to face us. We both gulped and apologised to them.

'Little runts...I'm going to get you!' Pai laughed starting to chase them.

'Ahahaha watch out I'll catch you both! 'Kisshu laughed following pai close behind in mid-flight.

All four of us whooped and played without a care in a world. That was the most fun day they ever had in the dark trenches of the frozen baron of the inhabitable Cynoph.

'Taruto, promise me we will be best friends forever?' Yuki asked me.

'I promise!' I replied cheerfully.

Our pinkie fingers curled around each others compromising our everlasting friendship.

(End of flashback)

I took one long and deep breath smiling to myself. They would always be best friends. For always.

Someone had momentarily teleported behind him undetected. Slowly, they crept up behind him

'I think I should go ba-' Taruto was cut up by something covering him mouth.

Ever so slowly he slipped out of consciousness...


	16. Chapter 16

'Where am I?' Taruto rubbed his eyes then winced. A painful throbbing pierced the right hand side of his skull.

Gingerly he touched it and felt a swollen lump that had formed beneath his shaggy hair. The room he was in was dark and dank. The sound of water dripping echoed in the space. It was unknown to him what it truly looked like as it was too dark to see. It was eerie and spooky. So silently he couched, waiting. Waiting for a sign, for something. All's he wanted was the comforting warmth of Puddings arms around his neck. A sense of security.

But nothing came.

For hours-or what seemed like years- he waited.

And waited

And waited.

Until, someone came to the door. There was the rattle of the key scrabbling in the lock then the Ker-chunk of the lock lifting. The door opened to reveal an angry looking man cyniclon with fiery orange eyes and bright red hair. He wore a uniform and from what Taruto could recognise it was a uniform.

'Right, out ya come little scrap!' His large hang grasped around Taruto's arm and dragged him out of the room into the blinding light of the glistening white corridor. Taruto could barely stumble due to his legs feeling numb from sitting so long.

'Where are you taking me?' Taruto asked nervously. Adrenaline pulsed through his body; his heart pounded; his lungs went tight.

'To m'majesty, tis his order.' The man replied.

**Shit. **

They travelled through the endless corridors. Taruto became more and more afraid of what fate lay before him.

Would he live?

Would he die?

Would he never see the light of day again?

The man abruptly stopped in front of a grey marble door entwined with black iron making strange shapes. Knocked loudly on the door and waited for a response.

'Come in.' Fantomu beckoned.

The man opened the door into a dusky throne room. It held: A large black, stone throne decorated with onyx's, black stone floor, a red rug coming from the door to the steps of the throne, fire lanterns hanging on the walls and a row of hypnotic servants zombily standing in a row waiting to be beckoned.

'Ahhhhhh Taruto. Now, come forward.'

'NO!' He cried. Thrashing his way out of the man's grip.

'Stop that now!' He shouted into his face. Spraying saliva all over him.

When Taruto wouldn't cease he slapped him hard across the face making him groggy and weak. He tugged at him and brought him down on his knees in front of the dark master.

'How DARE you!' He spoke in disgust.

He rose from his seat and walked over to Taruto then placed a hand on his forehead. Taruto was too weak and defenceless to fight back.

'Any last words.' He said.

'I love you pudding.' He mumbled. A tear escaping his closed lid. He was prepared and bracing for death.

'Pudding? Hmm. That's all I ever hear. Okay, why don't I get rid of her for once and for all? That ought to make things come together a little bit more.' He purred deviously.

'You will _not _lay a finger on pudding, you hear me you coward!' Taruto shrieked at him.

Fantomu swiped a hand across his face causing him to pause and blankly stare off into space.

'Ahhh. Now, my servant. Kill the girl with Yuki. The strong, yellow, monkey mew. That is your goal. Now go Taruto!'

Taruto stood up straight and bowed low.

'Yes my master.'

**So now we know what happened to Taruto**

**Yeah yeah I know its short; its unsatisfactory. But I'll post a longer chapter as soon as possible because I have to do a science mock gcse at home(oh god why!) and an assessment about the blitz**

**So please, wait patiently**

**Reviw please^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Play-River flows in you by yiruma while reading this chapter, it's so sad but amazingly beautiful)**

'Yu-yu?'

'Yes, pudding?'

'Will I ever see Taru-Taru again?' Pudding swept her interlocked gaze from Yuki's crystal blue eyes to the darkening sky with few peachy wisps of cloud. The sun was finally sinking into the glittering ocean below the grassy mountain top where both Yuki and pudding sat staring out into the far beyond. The first star was shining bright above them. Pudding loved the thought that her mother was watching her at this present moment.

Pudding heard him sigh softly before replying.

'I don't know Pudding. But just think, he's always with you.' He paused for a moment before reaching out a hand and placing it above puddings heart.

'In here.' He whispered. Their faces were dangerously close.

Unexpectedly, pudding melted into a soft embrace with Yuki. She shifted herself so that she was sitting between his legs looking out to the ocean. Her small hand interlocked with his.

'I'm glad I have you here Yuki.' She exhaled 'Apart from Taruto, you're my best friend ever.'

For a few moments they sat in utter silence. Listening to the hush of the waves.

'Pudding.'

'Yes yuki?' Pudding looked up into his eyes. Bewitched by their pure beauty.

'There's something I want to ask you.-

* * *

(Present time)

'Kisshu, will you stay with me forever?' Ichigo whispered before gently kissing the green haired cyniclon on the lips.

'Always Koneko-chan.'

The couple smiled to each other. Sharing the most special moment of their lives. How could they have lived without one another?

'I'm so happy I have finally found someone that means so much to me. All those months fighting-then without each other for five eternal years. I couldn't have lived without you, strawberry.' Kisshu whispered into her ear before placing gentle kisses along her jawline lovingly. He adored her scent. The sweet, bewitching scent of strawberries and cream.

'I never want to lose you again Kisshu. You are my life.'

Kisshu paused kissing her making Ichigo suddenly nervous.

'Kisshu?' She inhaled softly.

'Ichigo, I cannot express my pure love and worship for you. You are my life. My Koneko-chan. I want to be at your side for eternity. Grow old with you. Have children with you. Die at your side. Please-

Kisshu lowered down onto one single knee.

'Momomiya ichigo will you-

* * *

(present time)

'What is this Pai-san?' Lettuce asked as she picked up an un-human device belonging to Pai's

'Oh, I made that Lettuce-san, it is a-'Pai began to deeply explain everything about the meaningless invention.

Soothed by his deep voice lettuce stared into the deep purple/charcoal slanted eyes of the eldest cyniclon. His voice was like a piano softly playing a lullaby. Ever so exquisite and beautiful.

'Lettuce?' Pai paused for a moment to look at the green haired mew who immediatley turned peony pink with embarrassment.

'H-h-Hai p-pai-san!?' She flustered nervously. As per usual. A well-known trade mark of the innocent intellectual mew's.

'You are so attractive when you do that.' He whispered. His lips twitching into a small smile.

'Will you-

* * *

'**Be mine?'**

'**Marry me?'**

'**Kiss me?'**

* * *

**A short but positively fluffified chapter naw!^-^ Hope its okay to make up for my eternal absence! Please review!;3 **


End file.
